This disclosure relates to a tool for installing flexible impellers in water pumps, such as for marine use. These impellers are traditionally installed by hand by pressing the impeller against a cam surface formed on an upper side of an impeller cavity wall in the water pump while rotating the impeller into alignment with the water pump drive shaft until keying or other engagement mechanisms are aligned and engaged. The impeller is then urged downwardly onto the shaft while being rotated to uniformly deform and align the impeller blades within the impeller cavity. The impeller is then pressed to the bottom of the cavity for rotation therein with the impeller blades uniformly pressing against the impeller cavity wall. This task can be somewhat difficult when conducted on a bench or other horizontal surface and is very difficult when the pump is engine mounted where visibility is limited. In larger pump applications, the impeller blades are less flexible and overly rigid and more difficult to bend in place.
Some methods may employ a screw driver or blade to help with bending the impeller into place, however, these methods are undesirable due to possible damage caused to the impeller. Accordingly, there remains a need for a device that addresses the various disadvantages associated with previous devices.